Your Body Is A Wonderland
by PearlLane
Summary: Future Fic of a night in between Clark and Chloe


"Argg! Nothing fits me anymore!" Chloe threw her arms up and let them fall at her sides. Clark watched her in his mirror and let out a small chuckle. He finished tying his tie and walked over to her, encasing her in his arms.

"You look beautiful." She glared at him in the full length mirror in front of them.

"Yeah, well I'd feel beautiful if I could fit in the dress I did just last week! I bought it for tonight specially, it was perfect."

He kissed the side of her neck, "You know what? Let's stay in tonight."

She turned to face him, sadness in her eyes. "Clark, no! I know it took you weeks to get those reservations, don't let my growing body get in the way."

He brushed away strands of her hair that had fallen in her fury. "Don't worry about it. I would much rather stay in and cook for you than go to a fancy restaurant where you are uncomfortable."

She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch, "You are too good to me Clark Kent."

He kissed her forehead, "Well you reward me in many ways Mrs. Kent." He rested his hands on her protruding belly and felt the baby kick. She looked down and joined her hands with his. "I love being pregnant, I just hate that I have to get so fat in the process."

Clark smiled into her hair. "Stop saying you're fat, you look radiant. Now go throw on some sweats and a comfy top, I will be making my specialty."

Her eyes went wide and she shot her head up, "Spaghetti?"

He nodded and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom, "Go slip into something more comfortable and meet me in the kitchen." She raised her eyebrows at him seductively at his comment and waddled off to go change.

~*~

Ten minutes later Chloe walked into the kitchen to find her husband behind the stove stirring the sauce. "God that smells amazing!"

Clark turned and took in her beauty. Even though she was in blue sweatpants rolled to her knees and an old red flannel of his, she never looked so gorgeous as she did at that moment. "You look amazing."

She giggled as she poked her finger in the sauce pan and tasted it. "Whatever, you look pretty stunning yourself." His old grey sweats had holes everywhere and the white tee was stained with so many things it worried him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wasn't kidding Chloe. You look so sexy in my shirt, one of the many reasons why that belly of yours has grown so much."

She swatted his arm, "Clark!" But nothing could keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. "Why is it you are the most horny when I feel like an elephant?"

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Because the sight of you, in my shirt, carrying my child is a major turn on."

She smiled and continued to blush at his confession. "Well as much as I love your compliments, I love your spaghetti a little more. So is it ready?"

He made a hurt face, but quickly erased it at her wide grin. "Yeah, I just need to put it on the plates and we should be good to go."

She clapped and kissed his check, "Yay! So what can I do?"

He looked at her with that protective look in his eye, "You will sit down at the table and wait."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked over to the small table. "Clark I am pregnant not incompetent."

He was by her side, serving her in an instant. "Yeah, but are you as quick as I am?"

"Show off" she said to his blur as he ran to put everything away and then join her at the table.

He lit the candles with his heat vision and then took her hand, "But a show off you love."

She giggled, "You're right, I love you Clark. Thanks again for all of this."

He tightened his grip on her hand and looked her in the eye. "It's not a big deal, I 'd do anything for you Chlo."

"Really?" she asked with arched eyebrows, "Then shut up and eat because I am." And with that she dug into her pile of spaghetti.

~*~

"I never thought I would see the day when a person out ate me." Clark said from his side of the table as Chloe finished off the rest of the food.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Technically this isn't a person, its persons. And that second one is half you so don't be too shocked."

He laughed, she never lost her snark. "I guess you're right". He stood and took the empty plates from the table. "Sit tight dishes will take no time."

She shook her head, "No way, lets do the dishes together."

He stopped to look at her, "Chloe you shouldn't be on our feet…"

"Clark, I love you but stop with that. We are doing the dishes." She walked past him to the sink and started to fill it.

He gave in and followed her to the sink, "You want to wash or dry?"

She pulled out a towel, "Dry, with this stomach I can't get close enough to wash."

Clark nodded and pulled out the washcloth. "How about some music?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She took her spot by the sink waiting to be given the first dish to dry. Clark walked into the living room, where they kept their stereo, and found something he thought was perfect.

Chloe heard the soft melody of the song start to fill the house and she smiled at his choice.

__

We got the afternoon You got this room for two One thing I've left to do Discover me Discovering you

Clark came into the kitchen singing and walked up to his glowing wife. She was laughing at him and it was the most beautiful vision. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

__

One mile to every inch of Your skin like porcelain One pair of candy lips and Your bubblegum tongue

She squirmed under his touch, it tickled but felt so good. She looked into Clark's eyes and got lost in that sea of green. Those eyes, oh how those eyes could break her resolve and make her crumble to his love.

__

Cause if you want love We'll make it Swimming in a deep sea of blankets Take all your big plans And break 'em This is bound to be a while

Bringing her hand up to meet his, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it. Her need for him was strong right now and she was having trouble fighting it. Chloe opened her eyes as she heard him singing again.

__

Your body is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland I'll use my hands Your body is a wonderland

Tears were forming in her eyes and blurring her vision, she allowed them to fall as she was no longer ashamed to cry in front of him. Clark saw the tears and gently brushed them away, and brought his lips down to hers in a soft, warm kiss.

__

Something bout the way the hair Falls in your face I love the shape you take when Crawling towards the pillowcase You can tell me where to go and Though I might leave to find it I'll never let your head hit the bed Without my hand behind it

In quick movements Clark picked her up and rushed her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed gently he crawled on top of her and started planting soft kisses all over her face and neck. He began to unbutton the flannel hiding her body from him.

__

You want love? We'll make it Swimming in a deep sea of blankets Take all your big plans And break 'em This is bound to take a while

Clark brushed the shirt off her shoulders and flung it to a corner of the room. He looked her body up and down as he drank all her beauty in as she lay there staring up at him with those big orbs of love, all for him. He laid on his side facing her and brought his hand to rest on her large stomach and ran his hand over his unborn child.

__

Your body is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland I'll use my hands Your body is a wonderland

Chloe brought her hand up to his face and rubbed her fingers over that mole on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and moaned at the comfort it brought him. She ran her hand through his hair and placed it at the back of his head and pulled him down to capture his lips with hers.

__

Damn baby You frustrate me I know you're all mine All mine But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Clarks hand moved to the side of her face and held her still. Her raw want and need was evident in her passionate kisses and he couldn't help but comply that need and want. He went to kiss her neck and whispered in her hear, "Aren't you glad we stayed in?"

__

Your body is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland I'll use my hands Your body is a wonderland She shot her head back, pushing her neck out to him, "Oh you have no idea."

Your body is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland

**The End**


End file.
